Magic
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. History Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 14 Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 22 According to Zeref, ones strength of feelings places an important part in Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 272 Usage All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and formerly in Edolas, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Edolas Items use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 6 However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the Mage's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Magic Power To utilise Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力 Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin ( Sekando Orijin). If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 19 or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 14 It has been later revealed by Ultear that a Mage can access the magical strength they will possess in the future via her Arc of Time: Third Origin ( Sādo Orijin); however, after the power fades, the receiver will never be able to use Magic again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 19-20 Magic Transfer Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Only four cases of this are currently known: *Mavis Vermilion thrice has momentarily allowed Cana Alberona to borrow Fairy Glitter. The mark left was a tattoo on Cana's right forearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 *The Celestial Spirit King transferred Aquarius' Water Magic to Lucy Heartfilia. The mark appears across her collar bone and is the same one Aquarius has in the same spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Pages 12-14 *Silver Fullbuster transferred his Ice Devil Slayer Magic to Gray Fullbuster. The mark appears on his right arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Pages 18-19 Unlike the other cases, the Magic seems to be permanent, and he is able to make the mark appear or disappear using his own free will. *Natsu Dragneel managed to gather the residual Magic that the deceased Fire Dragon King Igneel left within him to use a one-time ability known as Fire Dragon King Mode. This manifested itself in the form of a Dragon-shaped tattoo on his right bicep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 464, Pages 6-18 It was also stated by Bluenote Stinger that it is possible to take over another Mage's Magic, even after he's dead. This was never shown as the Dark Mage was stopped before he can initiate the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 13 Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 2Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications there are many sub categories such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic:' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic:' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell:', as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 34, Extras **'Lost Magic:' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 7 However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Caster Magic= |-| Holder Magic= |-| Lost Magic= |-| Uncategorized Spells=